NaruHina , dattebayo !
by Mei Ketaren
Summary: Aku tak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta , semua wanita itu sama saja , membosankan dan tak menarik ! . Tapi , Dia berbeda . Berawal dari pandangan pertama , duka cita , keterpaksaan , dll . NB : maaf kalau konfliknya gak kerasa . Penasaran ? intip yuk ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sore itu , sore yang cukup tenang bagi seorang yang rutinitasnya seperti aku . Seseorang yang sangat gemar membaca . Hampir disetiap ada waktu luang aku pergunakan untuk membaca . Setiap ada waktu luang lebih tepatnya . Demi cita –citaku aku rela begini , membuang masa puberku dan bertindak seperti layaknya orang dewasa . Menatap sekeliling dengan sorot mata yang biasa , tidak merespon hal – hal yang tidak penting paling tidak itulah yang kuliat dari seorang Dokter , pekerjaanku kelak ! . Apalagi soal cinta ? aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya . Karena menurutku cinta hanya akan menghambat cita-citaku .

8 tahun kemudian …

"Hey Naruto !" Aku menoleh kearah suara itu . Jujur saja , rumahku kini terasa sangat ramai dengan kehadiran teman-temanku . Cuman acara kumpul bersama dan minum dan makan bersama , hitung-hitung perayaan diangkatnya aku menjadi Presdir disebuah perusahaan yang selama ini kutekuni , perusahaan Otomotif ternama diKonoha , Jepang .

'ternyata Shikamaru' aku melihat kearahnya dan menaikkan alisku . "Aku mendapat titipan undangan dari Tuan Hiashi . Ditujukan untuk Presdir Uzumaki Naruto" , aku menerima sodoran undangan yang diberinya . "Kenapa kau diam saja ?" , " Jadi apa yang harus kukatakan ?" , " Baka ! Harusnya kau bertanya undangan siapa itu ! kau membukanya saja tidak !" . "Hehehe maaf maaf , baiklah biar kulihat" .

Mataku membulat , apa ini ! " ini…ini.." , " Pernikahan Tuan Hatake , kenapa kau begitu terkejut ?" tannyanya santai . " Aku bahkan tak tahu , dia punya hubungan dengan seorang wanita .." , " Sebenarnya kau saja yang tak mempedulikan ! sudahlah" , " Tunggu , kalian juga diundang kan ?" , " tentu saja" jawab Neji . " Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat bersama.." , " Maaf Naruto , Hiashi-sama meminta anda untuk menjemputnya dan pergi bersama keacara tersebut , lagi pula kau tak bisa menumpang dimobilku , tidak ada lagi tempat" ucap Neji datar . " Oh begitukah.. Baiklah kalau begitu" .

"Selamat Pagi , Tuan Naruto . Apa Anda memanggilku ?" .

Sai , dia adalah sekretarisku , aku mengangkatnya karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang pakai hills dan baju ketat . Sai adalah orang yang disiplin waktu , jadwalku selalu dia yang mengatur , aku juga suka dengan gaya bicaranya .

"ya , duduklah Sai . begini , besok aku tidak bisa bekerja . Aku harus kepesta pernikahan kerabatku bersama dengan Tuan Hiahi , kau tahukan Tuan Hiashi adalah sahabat karib mendiang Ayahku , jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya . Jadi , tolong kau atur jadwalku ." kataku cepat . Sai mengangguk seolah mengerti ." baiklah Tuan , apa ada yang lain ?" . " Tidak ada . Terimakasih" . " baiklah , saya permisi" .

Diperjalanan kami hanya diam saja , tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan . Sampai Handphoneku berbunyi . " ya , halo" . " maaf , Besok saya akan tandatangani berkasnya ," . "baiklah" . Kututup handphone ku dan menyetir lagi . " Bawahanmu Naruto ?" Tuan Hiashi memulai percakapan . " ya begitulah Paman" . " kau hebat Naruto . Masih muda sudah jadi Presdir" . Aku hanya bisa tersenyum . " tapi , apa kau sudah punya pacar ?" . Aku terdiam karena keterkejutanku ini , aku tak menyangka Tuan Hiashi bertanya seperti itu . " aku rasa belum Paman . Hehehe. Lagi pula aku belum membutuhkannya." Jawabku seolah riang .

"Cobalah sesekali Naruto …" ucapnya sambil sedikit terkekeh . " Mencoba apa yang paman maksud?","Seperti menjalin suatu hubungan dengan wanita , kau tak mungkin tak tergoda dengan satu wanita pun selama ini bukan ?" , " Emm sebenarnya ya paman , wanita itu semuanya membosankan dan sama sekali tidak bisa diatur" , " Apa kau bercanda ?" , " Apa aku kelihatan bercanda ?" , " Satu wanitapun?" Naruto menggeleng sambil tertawa . "Kadang aku bingung kenapa aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan satu wanitapun…"

SESAMPAINYA DI ACARA

" Membosankan, yeah ? hahaha . Apa kau tertarik dengan putriku itu Naruto?" Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal . "Dia cantik bukan?" . Naruto kembali melihat wanita cantik yang ada agak jauh didepannya ,wanita putih nan sempurna , wanita beriris mata bulan , berambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap yang diikat setengah biasa dan berpakaian kimono bermotif lavender yang semakin memperdalam kelembutannya . Apalagi ketika melihatnya tersenyum , bibr itu…

" Apa kau sedang memikirkan hal mesum dengan putriku Naruto ?" . Hayalan NAruto pecah , ' bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' . "Hehehe.." , " Aku rasa umur kalian sama , bagaimana jika kalian menikah saja?" . 'apa ? menikah ? itu bukanlah suatu permainan , paman ! tapi , jika bersamanya ? sebenarnya ..' . " Ayah …" 'suaranya sangat lembut , dattebayo ! apalagi senyum itu..' . " Hinata.. ayah sangat merindukanmu" ucap Hiashi seraya memeluk anak gadisnya itu . " Bagaimana kabar Ayah?" , " Seperti yang kaulihat , lalu bagaimana denganmu ? Aku melihat banyak perubahan yang terjadi dengan anak gadisku yang satu ini, haha" , ' enak sekali paman Hiashi bisa memeluk dan merayunya' , " haha , Ayah bisa saja . Tak ada yang berubah Ayah..eumm , apa Ayah kesini sendirian?" , " oh iya Aku hampir lupa , perkenalkan ini Presdir Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata melihat kearah Naruto .

Mata mereka bertemu , Hinata seperti melotot kearah Naruto . Naruto hanya bisa terus menahan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan . Sampai.. "Tuan, anda berdarah.." tapi Naruto tak sadar juga . " Tuan , yaampun jangan melihat kebawah.." dengan sigap HInata menarik Naruto untuk duduk sambil memegang bagian kepala Naruto bagian atas , diambilnya sebuah serpet diatas meja , posisinya yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk membuat mereka secara tidak langsung kontak mata secara dekat . "sudah selesai , sebaiknya anda tidak melakukan banyak pergerakan terlebih dahulu terutama dibagian kepala" , "Baik-lah.., perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan tanganya keHinata , Hinata terkekeh dengan tingkah konyol Naruto , Ia lalu menyambut tangan itu dan melempar senyum kearah Naruto sambil berkata " Hyuga Hinata, senang berkenalan dengan Anda , Tuan" .

Aku melihat kepergianHinata setelah itu , " Banyak pria yang sudah berniat melamarnya selama ini , aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia sama sekali belum ingin menikah . Yang katanyalah menikah itu rumit , tidak bebas atau semacamnya" , " Semua orang berbeda tanggapan paman" , " Aku tahu Naruto, sama sepertimu , huh ?" , " sudahlah , kau harus mengakui bahwa kau tertarik dengannyakan?" , " Jika memang denganmu aku akan mau merelakan putriku itu, tapi jika bersama salah satu dari teman-temanmu itu , jelas saja tidak !" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kawanan pria muda berjas hitam yang baru saja datang . 'Akhirnya mereka datang!' . " Emm paman , aku permisi , aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka" , " hnn baiklah" .

Pesta pernikahan sudah selesai , aku yang saat pernikahan tadi duduk bersama dengan sahabatku dan terpisah dengan paman Hiashi , bergegas menjemput ketempat paman Hiashi . Aku mendapatkannya , tapi ada apa dengannya ? " Paman , acaranya sudah selesai , apa kita bisa pulang sekarang ?" . " hn , Baiklah" . Dia berdiri dengan agak susah , mukanya terlihat sangat pucat , badannya berkeringat dingin , tanpa aba – aba dia jatuh pingsan . "tuan .." "tuan..." " Pak Hiashi.." banyak orang yang berdatangan kearah ku yang juga khawatir ini . " ayo bawa kerumah sakit !" . Banyak orang yang mengangkat tubuhnya , " baiklah , bawa kemobilku saja !" ucapku keras sekaligus khawatir . Aku sangat cemas melihat keadaannya sekarang , bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabat Ayahku !.

Aku melaju dengan kencang keRumah sakit terdekat . Sampai dirumah sakit , kami bergotong membawanya ke UGD , dia diperiksa , "maaf apa anda keluarga pasien?" . " ya , saya keponakannya!" ujarku cepat . " Pasien sudah berada pada tahap kritis , kemungkinan pasien mengalami serangan jantung .." . " kumohon dokter , lakukan semuanya untuk pamanku ini !" . " kami harus membawanya keruangan ICU" . " Baiklah , aku mengerti , tolong sembuhkan dia!" .

Diruang tunggu rumah sakit yang agak besar ini aku menunggu hasil yang lebih lanjutnya lagi. Jujur aku seperti de javu saat ini , hal ini juga terjadi padaku saat Ayahku meninggal , bedanya saat itu aku masih seorang bocah . Aku melihat 2 orang gadis berjalan cepat kearah perawat jaga. Dia berlari kearah ruangan ICU , tapi jelas , saat ini bukan jam kunjung . Mereka duduk didepan pintu ruangan ICU . Mereka kelihatan sangat sedih , apalagi Hinata yang yang terlihat sangat cemas sambil memeluk adiknya itu .

Aku menghampiri mereka , kuberi saputangan pada Hinata . Dia melihatku , seketika jantungku berdetak kencang lagi , " terimakasih" , diterimanya lalu dielapnya air matanya itu . " Hinata , sebaiknya kalian tenang saja , aku tahu Paman Hiashi adalah orang yang kuat , dia pasti bisa melalui ini semua .." ucapku meyakinkan . Mereka hanya diam , terlihat pasrah . Aku kembali duduk , tapi sekarang disebelah Hinata , walaupun takut tapi aku harus bisa menenangkannya , hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan .

Lama menunggu , tetapi tak ada dokter yang keluar dari ruangan itu . Mereka bahkan sudah rela tidur demi untuk menunggu hasilnya . Kubuka Jas yang kupakai tadi , kuselimutkan kebadan mereka . Aku keluar dan membeli makan malam . Kekhawatiranku mulai lagi , saat aku kembali mereka sudah tidak ada disana , kutanya perawat jaga , " maaf Tuan , kami tidak memperhatikannya" . " begitu ya , apa ada perkembangan kondisi pasien Hyuga Hiashi ?" , " dilaporan , tercatat beliau sudah dipindahkan keruangan Kanji nomor 151 ." , " Baiklah , terimakasih". Hatiku agak senang , bersyukur karena perkembangan kondisi paman itu .

Clekk

Ternyata sudah banyak orang , ada apa ini kenapa semuanya terlihat sedih ? batinku terus bertanya . " naruto kemarilah , kaulah yang ditunggunya dari tadi" tak biasanya nada bicara Shikamaru seperti ini . Perasaanku mulai tidak enak . Aku mendatangi mereka , kuletakkan 2 bungkus ramen yang kubelikan . Kulihat Paman Hiashi yang sedang sesak , tidak memakai Oksigen . Aku terkejut lantas marah juga . " apa yang kalian perbuat , kenapa kalian ti..." . " Naruto , tidak , aku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku hanyamenunggumu sejak tadi" . " Paman kau tak bo..." . " Naruto tolong dengarkan aku , dan kalian yang juga ada ditempat ini ..." Ditariknya napasnya panjang . "Naruto tolong bantu aku" , " baiklah akan kubantu, paman" ucapku sambil menangis . " Menikalah dengan putriku Hinata" . Aku diam , tak bisa berkata – kata , otakku tak bisa mencerna kejadian sesaat tadi . " Mengapa Paman ?" , " Karena kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri Naruto , aku sudah sangat percaya padamu , jadi tolong jangan kecewakan aku" . " Paman , aku tidak pantas" . " tidak Naruto , hanya kau yang pantas , kalian akan menikah 2 minggu setelah kematianku nanti" .

Dilihatnya Hinata , " Hinata , kau jangan menangis lagi . Naruto akan menjagamu, dia akan selalu ada disampingmu . Percayalah" . Hinata semakin menagis , " Ayah.., kau jangan mencemaskan aku , yang penting kau harus sembuh!" diambilnya tangan ayahnya itu , " tidak Hinata , aku tidak mencemaskanmu , aku percaya pada kemampuanmu" dipegangnya tangan Hinata , diambilnya tanganku , lalu dikaitkannya dengan tangan putrinya itu . " aku hanya mencemaskan kewajibanku Hinata . Menikahlah dengan Naruto , kau percaya dengan Ayah bukan ?" . Hinata mengangguk sambil terus menangis , terlihat sekali dari genggaman tangannya yang terlihat seperti terguncang . Kulihati Tuan Hiashi 'Tak akan kukecewakan kau , Paman !'. Tuan Hiashi menarik napasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya .

"apa anda memanggil saya Tuan?" , "ya , duduklah Sai" . " Tolong batalkan semua rencanaku selama 10 hari , aku harus mempersiapkan pernikahanku , kau tahu kan ?" . Sai tertawa kecil , " baiklah Tuan , apa 10 hari sudah cukup ?" aku memandang serius Sai . Ia sadar , " baiklah Tuan saya akan melakukannya , apa ada yang lain ?" ujarnya ketakutan . " ya , tolong sebarkan undangan saya , nama dan alamatnya juga sudah ada , semua yang sudah tertulis harus disampaikan !" . " Baiklah Tuan . Laksanakan! Saya permisi" .

PERNIKAHAN { POV NARUTO}

DIsinilah keadaan kami sekarang , aku dan Hinata . Duduk disatu kursi yang sama dengan pakaian sepasang pengantin , sekarang sedang acara khotbah dan sebentar lagi akan pembacaan ikrar pernikahan , dari tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan degup jantungku tapi tak bisa . Hinata terlalu sempurna bagiku . Aku merasa tak cukup untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya . Kulihat dia yang ada disisi kananku , sedikitpun tak ada emosi , pandangannya terlihat kosong . 'mungkin dia masih mengingat kematian Ayahnya'pikirku . Aku lanjutkan melihat kedepan walaupun keringatku terus saja bercucuran . "Tuan, ini.." kulihat dia memberiku sebuah sapu tangan berwarna oranye, aku langsung menerimanya dan menghapus keringatku sampai dasiku menjadi berantakan .

Aku sudah sangat berusaha untuk memperbaiki ikatan dasiku tapi hasilnya nihil . Dari khotbah sampai acara doa aku belum bisa membuat ikatan yang bagus seperti semula padahal sebentar lagi adalah acara pembacaan ikrar. Sampai , Hinata yang membetulkan dasiku . Dia merapikannya waktu doa dimulai . Oh Tuhan ! kuatkan aku… . Kata-kata itu terus saja kuucapkan selama ia membetulkan dasiku . Dan ketika sudah selesai ia melanjutkan doa dan meninggalkan aku dengan dentingan jantungku yang sangat tak menentu dibuatnya .

Setelah pengucapan ikrar maka ada kesempatan berharga untukku mencium Hinata . Tapi aku melihat kearah Hinata yang sama sekali tak berhasrat melakukan itu jadi aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang sakit gigi jadi tidak bisa melakukan ciuman itu . Saat selesai mengatakan itu aku melihat Hinata yang sedang menatapku denga tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan .

Terhitung sudah empat kali aku melewatkan momen untuk mencium mempelai wanita dan aku terus saja menolak nya . Sampai acara pemotretan bersama seluruh undangan , keluarga , keluarga paling dekat dan hannya berdua . Kami saling berhadapan "Cium cium cium cium.." para undangan meneriaki seperti itu . Aku melihat Hinata , Dia juga melihatku dengan cepat kubuang tatapan mataku kearah lain . "Apa Anda bisa melarikan diri lagi , Tuan?" ucapnya pelan . 'apa dia menantangku?' pikirku . "Anda tak bisa melarikan diri lagi dan membuat alasan-alasan tak masuk akal lainnya" , " Hinata, sepertinya Anda berharap dicium" , " Apa aku kelihatan menolak?" ucapnya cepat . " Cepat lakukan.." , " Apa ini serius?" . Dia menatapku dengan diam "Tepat dibibir.." , " Kau yang memintanya.." .

Kami saling melihat satu sama lain , tak sadar jarak diantara kami semakin menipis , dia menutup matanya , yaampun jika begini aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup apa tidak, aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku , dan dan dan … kami berciuman . Mulanya kami sama sekali tak bergerak namun aku tak tahan dan mulai melumat bibirnya , dia ? memang pergerakan dia tak sebanyak aku tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia menuntut untuk terus melanjutkan aktifitas ini . Tanganku yang mengikat pinggangnya juga semakin kupererat begitu juga dia yang mengalungkan tanganya keleherku . Ciuman kami terhenti sampai kurasakan Hinata yang lemas dan mulai tak sadarkan diri . "hinataa, kau kenapa ?" . Aku panik , untunglah disitu ada Neji yang juga dokter seperti Hinata .

Kubawa dia kesebuah ruangan kosong , dan kubiarkan Neji yang mengeceknya . " Dia hanya pingsan, Naruto" , "Mengapa dia pingsan?" , " mungkin karena kau terlalu agresif .." , " Benarkah?" , " Bahkan semua tahu bahwa Hinata tak akan bisa menandingi permainanmu , ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya" , " kau pasti bercanda" , " Aku adalah kakak sekaligus seniornya aku tahu semua tentang Hinata , dank au adalah yang pertama" . Aku diam , sebenarnya dia juga yang pertama bagiku tapi kenapa dia memintaku padahal dia belum siap ? . " Tolong jaga Hinata , Naruto dan terutama jangan perah kecewakan Hiashi-sama" . " Aku berjanji , Neji !" .

TBC

Hi semua para reader ! terima kasih banyak atas review kalian di fanficku sebelumnya . Maaf sebenarnya aku gak tau gimana buat chapter selanjutnya makanya yg kmaren aku buat yang baru walupun ceritanya lanjutan yang pertama *ngomong apa seh ?! . hehe . Jadi mohon bantuannya semuanya ! (membungkukkan badan ) .


	2. Chapter 2

PERNIKAHAN {POV HINATA}

'apa aku sudah siap ?' pikiranku terus bertanya seperti itu . 'Menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah , itu sangat sulit . Apalagi dengan orang baru – baru ini aku kenal ditambah lagi dengan baru saja kepergian Ayahku' . "Kakak ! Wow kau sangat sempurna!" , " Hanabi , ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk" , " Maaf maaf itu memang kesalahanku . Tapi kau pasti akan merindukanku saat kau diajak suamimu kekonoha" Hanabi mulai meneteskan air matanya . 'ini semakin menambah keraguanku' . "Jangan ragu kak !" , " Apa kau membaca pikiranku ?" tanayku kaget . "Tidak , memangnya apa hal itu yang baru saja kau pikirkan ?" kami melototkan mata kami bersamaan . Dan HAHAHA kami tertawa bersama . Menertawakan keterjutan kami barusan .

"Kakak , berjanjilah kau akan kesini . Hyuga pasti sangat merindukanmu" , " kakak berjanji Hanabi , kau seriuslah melanjutkan perusahaan Ayah.." kami saling berpelukan . Tak tertahan air mataku terjatuh , "Kak , kau jangan menagis . Nanti make-up mu luntur.." ujarnya sambil membersihkan air mataku . " Ayah pasti sudah memikirkan dahulu sebelum membuat keputusan ini sebelum dia pergi, kakak percayakan dengan Ayah ?" aku mengangguk . " Kalau begitu jangan menagis lagi , nanti Kak Naruto tak ingin menikahimu lagi.." candanya . "Kan yang mau menikah dengan kakak kan hanya kak Naruto , hihihi" aku agak mendelik .

'apa-apaan hanya Naruto , Hanabi banyak pria yang diluar sana yang menyukaiku . Tapi aku belum ingin sajaa.. baiklah baiklah Narutolah yang pertama bagiku . Hanya dia yang ingin menikah denganku' aku tersenyum miris . "Kak , sepertinya lonceng sudah berbunyi . Berarti pengantin wanita sudah saatnya masuk .." , " Kau tahu darimana , Hanabi ?" , " Makanya seluruh hidup jangan dibuang untuk belajar terus , sesekali kau harus hidup santai dan layaknya seorang wanita masa kini.." , " Apa kau mengejekku ?" aku melototkan mataku . " hiihi , paling tidak didalam hal ini , aku lebih berpengalaman daripada kakak.." , " Kakak ciuman saja tidak pernah.." , " Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanyaku karena barusan aku memperbaiki penampilanku dan bersiap-seiap . " Tidak.. ayo kita kesana !" ditariknya tanganku .

Selama khotbah aku terus saja merasakan bahwa Naruto sedang tidak tenang , aku melihat kearah kiriku , terlihat keringatnya yang sangat banyak . " Tuan, ini.." kataku menyodorkan saputanganku . Dia dengan cepat mengelap seluruh keringatnya . Setelah itu aku merasakan bahwa dia sedang bersungut-sungut , kulihat kearahnya , ' apa dia memang seorang presdir?' pikirku . Oh ayolah ! bahkan pakai dasi saja dia tidak bisa . Aku agak membalikkan badanku mengarah kepadanya dan dengan cepat membetulkan simpulan dasinya . Lalu mengeratkannya , memperbaiki kerah kemejanya lalu kembali melanjutkan doaku .

Kami berjalan bersama untuk menyalami para tamu . Sama sekali tak kompak , dia kesana aku kesini . Tapi biarlah , ini hanya sebuah salaman . Sampai beberapa kali dia terus saja menolak suruhan para tamu untuk melakukan err ciuman denganku . Aku juga begitu , aku melihatnya ketika kami sudah saling berhadapan dan banyak tamu yang menyoraki kami untuk berciuman .

Aku bahkan bingung mau bersikap apa.. Tapi ketika kulihat matanya yang memancarkan err susah untuk dikatakan aku jadinya melunak . " Apa anda bisa melarikan diri lagi , Presdir?" kalimat itu begitu saja terucap dari mulutku . 'apa-apaan aku ini ?' . Beberapa saat aku berusaha menentang sifatku yang sama sekali tak suka hal-hal seperti ini dan juga aku terlibat adu kata dengan Naruto sampai ciuman itu terjadi .

Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak tertarik dengan hal ini , tapi dia menarikku semakin dalam kepelukannya dan dan dan kehangatan itu … , aku menginginkannya , terus dan terus . Aku tahu wajahku sudah mendidih saat ini , jantungku berdetak tak karuan aku berusaha untuk mendorong tubuhnya , tapi bibirku dan tanganku tak se ide . Tanganku sudah berusaha mendorongnya tapi tidak dengan bibirku yang terus digodanya . Sampai akhirnya aku hilang kesadaran . Aku merasakan tubuhku yang sedang dalam gendongan seseorang , dia sedang berlari sambil membawaku . "hinataa, kau kenapa ?" kulihat dia seperti sangat khawatir denganku . ' ternyata didunia ini ada juga yang mengkhawatirkanku' pikirku lalu kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya .

POV NARUTO and POV HINATA END

Sekarang disinilah mereka , sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja disahkan . Malam memang sudah larut tapi mereka se kata untuk pulang kerumah Naruto malam itu juga . Mobil Naruto yang memang besar dan mewah dapat mengangkut barang-barang Hinata keKonoha . Memang tidak banyak karena Hinata memang bukanlah tipe wanita yang gila dengan busana . Jika dihitung lebih banyak jumlah buku yang dibawanya daripada baju yang dibawanya . Walaupun begitu , Naruto tetap memakluminya .

Dimobil baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama sekali tak ingin buka pembicaraan . Hanya radio yang menjadi sumber bunyi dimobil itu . Hinata asyik membaca dan Naruto yang konsen mengemudi . Sampai sebuah suara perut Naruto yang mengawali pembicaraan . _Krutkrutkrut_ muka Naruto memerah sempurna , Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh . Dia lantas menutup buku yang dari tadi dibacanya .

"aku punya beberapa cup ramen ditasku , apa Anda mau?" Naruto tak bergeming , ia seperti salah tingkah sekarang . " Baiklah , jika tida.." , " Aku mau" dengan cepat Naruto mengucapkannya . Tak butuh waktu lama , sudah tersedia 2 cup ramen yang siap untuk dimakan . "Silahkan presdir.." , "ohh baiklah .. terimakasih Dokter" . Mereka memakan masing-masing ramen mereka . Berbeda dengan Naruto yang cepat sekali habis , ramen Hinata sampai sekarang belum habis juga . "Ini…" Naruto dengan cepat menyambar termos Hinata dan meneguk air didalamnya . "Hahhh.., Terimakasih.." . HInata menerima kembali termosnya dan kembali membaca , sesekali ia memakan ramennya .

Radio terus menyala dan memutar beberapa musik cinta dan romantis . Sampai acara curhat diradio dipedengarkan . " _Halo , bersama saya bang Tanyi diradio XXX . Acara curhatan dimulai nih, dan kita udah punya pencurhat paling pertama yang ngebet banget curhat diradio. Halo Matsuri.." , "Hai bang Tanyi.." , " Nah pengen curhat apa nih?" , " Curhat tentang suami saya , bang.." , " Emang suami kamu kenapa?" , " Kami kan baru saja menikah , bisa dibilang kami sedang Honeymoon , tapi ada yang aneh.. Dia sama sekali tidak melayaniku.."_ Hinata yang tak sengaja mendengar itu tersedak , barusan saja dia menelan ramennya . Naruto dengan cepat memberi termos Hinata dan memberinya minum .

 _"Banyak orang yang menanyakan kecocokan kami , bang . Karena kami juga menikah secara tiba-tiba, dan parahnya lagi dia tidak tahu cara memuaskanku" , " hahaha daritadi kamu nyalahin suami kamu terus .. Emangnya kamu bisa memuaskannya?"_ Naruto yang mendengar itu tanpa sengaja memberi cengiran kemenangannya . Ia sesekali melihat Hinata yang tak konsen lagi membaca dan sesekali Hinata tampak kesal dengan curhatan radio itu . _"Aku akui dia adalah ciuman pertamaku….."_ Hinata tak tahan lagi , ia menutup bukunya dan mulai mendengar dengan serius . 'ini kasus yang sama denganku . Lanjutkan!' pikirnya . Sambil terus mendengar sesekali ia memakan ramennya .

 _"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu cara memuaskannya , selama ini aku tidak peduli dengan hal begituan , tapi ketika aku melihatnya dia seperti berbeda dari yang lain , dan itu memang benar" , " Apanya yang benar Matsuri?" , " Seminggu yang lalu kami menikah , dan disaat pengucapan ikrar selesai kan masing-masing mempelai harus berciuman , aku sudah berusaha menolak dan member alasan lain.."_ 'kenapa bisa sama percis dengan kejadianku?' pikir Naruto .

 _"Walaupun begitu kami akhirnya juga melakukannya , kami berciuman , sebagai wanita memang aku tidak bisa mengikuti permainannya , tapi dia membuatku terus…terusss tak bisa ber-"_ CLEK Naruto mematikan radionya . "Hinata sebaiknya kau habiskan ramenmu dan tidur karena perjalanan kita masih jauh" . Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto , terlihat Naruto yang sedang keringat dingin . 'KEadaan ini sangat dingin dan gugup , aku tidak suka . Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'pikir Hinata . 'Tadi hampir saja , sekarang jadi begini . bagaimana cara mencairkannya?'pikir Naruto . Tangan mereka sama-sama hendak mengambil popcorn yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka . Tapi tangan mereka bersentuhan . 'sial!' rutuk mereka bersamaan .

Beberapa waktu demikian , Hinata sudah tidur dengan Cup Ramen yang masih dipegangnya , ' ia juga tak pakai sabuk pengaman..' pikir Naruto . Naruto menepikan mobilnya , diambilnya cup ramen itu dan mengikatkan sabuk pengaman dari kiri kesisikanannya . Dielapnya mulut Hinata yang sedikit belepotan err berminyak dari ramen . 'tidak tidak tidak..' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya . Ia agak memeperendah membuat seperti posisi tidur tempat duduk Hinata . 'Baiklah , sudah selesai..' . Ia kembali menyetir .

Tubuh wanita itu mulai sadar dan menggeliat kesana kemari sampai ia menemui kehangatannya sendiri . 'hangat sekali'pikirnya . Ia membuka sedikit matanya karena merasakan sorotan sinar matahari menerpa kelopak matanya yang tadinya tertutup . Ia mengerjap sebelum.. KYAAAAA dan terdengar BRUKHHHH .

"Apa yang terjadi?!" kejut Naruto . Ia terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut dan kelihatan ketakutan . "Ada apa denganmu ?!" . " Kau..! beraninya …" , "Apa yang kau pikirkan , ha? . Aku bahkan tak menyentuh sesentipun tubuhmu" , " Kau pembohong ! lalu kenapa kita berdua ada disatu kasur !? mana mungkin kau tidak .." , " Kamar tamu belum dibersihkan dan sangat berdebu , aku pastilah tuan rumah yang sangat tidak berotak jika membiarkanmu tidur disana..Aww..aish.. Aww.." sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan pinggang yang sakit akibat tunjangan Hinata kepadanya . "Aku ingin mandi dan bekerja , kau tinggallah disini .Jangan membuka pintu jika kau tidak mengenalnya .." , " Dan satu lagi , jika memang aku ingin melakukannya , aku pasti sudah melakukannya dimobil tadi malam…" Naruto melangkah masuk kamar mandi .

CLEK{Pintu kamar mandi tertutup}

'Baiklah Hinata . Tenangkan dirimu tenang tenang tenang , Dia hanya seekor rubah jail , kau masih utuh tak ada yang robek , baju , celana , baiklah semuanya baik saja , rambutmu juga APA BERANTAKAN?! Baiklah setiap pagi rambutmu memang berantakan . Oke keep positive . Dia suamimu , sekarang kau istrinya . Oke , kau cukup melakukan rutinitas seorang istri . Tidak ! Seorang istri yang berprofesi dokter ! jangan lupakan itu !' pikir Hinata . Dengan cepat ia merapikan tempat tidur yang kelihatannya err Lusuh ' Itu mustahil dia tidak menyentuhku semalam' , menyisir rambutnya dan membuat sarapan . Ditengah acaara memasaknya dia semapat-sempatnya mencari diinternet tugas-tugas seorang istri lengkap . 'Baiklah sepertinya ini akan menjadi petualangan yang panjang ! Upsss Hampir saja gosong !'dia membalikkan telur gorengnya .

TBC

Maaf reader , aku ngerasa kalok fic ini hambar . Karena konfliknya belum namapak . Tapi mohon dinikamati ya dan tolong bantuannya ! . (Membungkukkan badan ) .


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO POV

"Baiklah Hinata , Bangunlah . Kita sudah sampai" . Aku coba menggoyang-goyangkan badannya tapi dia tak kunjung bangun juga . Jika kubiarkan , aku jamin badannya pasti sakit semua nantinya , dan mengira bahwa aku sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Aku menggendong dia dengan kedua tanganku , mengecek semua kamar tamu yang ada tapi ..'kenapa semuanya sangat kotor?' aku mulai mengingat . baiklah aku dan temanku baru ini mengadakan pesta dan mereka menginap disini . Pantas saja ! . Tanpa pikir panjang aku baringkan dia dikasurku . Setidaknya tidak sejorok kamar lainnya , ini lebih bersih .. sedikit.. . Aku beri batasan 2 bantal guling diantara kami . 'sudah jam 2 pagi ya, lebih baik aku segera tidur' akupun berbaring disebelahnya dan memasuki alam bawah sadarku .

NARUTO POV END

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka , wajah yang tadinya kesakitan itu terlihat segar sekarang . Ia melebarkan penglihatannya , ' kemana dia ?' pikirnya setelah melihat tempat tidur itu kosong dan ditasanya ada 'pakaian kerjaku? Dia cukup cepat beradaptasi..'pikirnya . Ia membuka pintu kamar dan mencium bau masakan yang menyengat 'baiklah , pasti sedang memasak' . Ia kembali kekamar dan bersiap-siap . Setel pakaian kerja bernuansa merah? ' aku suka pilihan warnanya..' .

Wanita itu sudah selesai memasak ala kadarnya jika melihat isi kulkas naruto yang agak kosong . Ia berniat mandi dan mengganti bajunya yang sudah bisa dibilang bau ini . Dan CLEK "Apa yang kau lakukan !" teriak Naruto . Ia lantas dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar itu kembali . " Maaf aku tidak tahu kau sedang berpakaian" , " Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu" , " Akukan sudah bilang maaf !" , "Setelah keterkejutanku ? Ya kan?!" Hinata tak membalasnya , 'memang aku yang salah , dasar Bodoh !' , " Cepatlah , Sarapan akan mendingin jika kau mengomel saja dari tadi" balik Naruto yang tak menjawab . CLEK "apa yang mau kau.." , " Aku ingin mandi , badanku sangat kotor.." Hinata mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum malu sendiri melihat keadaannya , 'senyum itu..kenapa manis sekali?' jerit Naruto . "Ba-baik-baiklah , aku akan mengambil barang-barangmu dari mobil.." , " Terimakasih.." Senyum lagi dari HInata sebelum CLEK pintu kamar mandi tertutup . 'aku bisa saja meleleh' "Terimakasih sudah mempersiapkan pakaianku" agak teriak Naruto mengucapkannya . Tapi tak ada respon . 'mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya , baiklah..' pikir Naruto , ia bergegas mengambil barang-barang Hinata dan menunggunya dimeja makan .

30 menit kemudian…

"kenapa semua perempuan itu lama sekali untuk melakukan apapun.. ini sudah 15 menit aku terlambat , aku bisa saja ditegur bawahanku nanti , aduhh dimana sih dia?" jari-jari itu mengetuk meja makan dengan cepat . Dan terlihatlah seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba putih dan terlihat sangat segar dan cantik serta wangi berjalan kearah Naruto . Ia mengenyirtkan alisnya , "Ada apa?" ketika melihat Naruto yang terus memandanginya . Naruto tersadar dan kembali melihat jam tangannya , "Aku sudah terlambat, terimakasih atas sarapannya.." ia berlari menuju garasinya . 'Ia bahkan belum menyentuh sedikitpun' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya ketika melihat apa yang dimasaknya masih komplit . "Tuan Uzumaki Naruto..!" Hinata agak berteriak .

'Ada apa lagi sekarang?' pikir Naruto ketika melihat Hinata yang berdiri tepat didepan kepala mobil sedan berwarna hitam methalicnya itu . Hinata melihatnya serius mengisyaratkan "Keluarlah , Tuan Uzumaki !" , Naruto mengernyit "Ada Apa? Aku sudah terlambat!" sambil menunjukkan jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya , Hinata memicingkan matanya " Aku bilang keluar!" , melihat death emot yang dikemukakan Hinata membuat Naruto ketakutan sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Hinata yang sudah membawa seporsi kue lapis dan segelas susu .

" Apa kau memakannya tadi ?" , " Kau tahukan aku sudah terlambat ?" , " Setidaknya kau makan sedikit saja..", "Aku tidak bisa…" , " Aku bilang sedikit saja!"seru HInata pelan . Naruto dengan sigap mengambil kue lapis itu dan memakannya cepat sampai ia tersedak dan mengambil segelas susu itu dan meminumnya . "Baiklah sudah selesai, terimaka.." , " Tunggu !" , Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto . Ia mengelap sudut bibir Naruto yang sedikit agak belepotan , lalu turun kedasinya dan memperbaikinya "Baiklah sudah selesai..Tuan , Apa kau baik-baik saja?" melihat Naruto yang kikuk diperlakukan begini . "Hmm , aku hampir lupa , ini . Aku menyiapkan bentomu . Jangan tidak dimakan ya.." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis . Naruto terhipnotis , sungguh terhipnotis , Ia mengambil bentonya dari tangan Hinata namun salah sasaran malah tangan Hinatalah yang dipegangnya , Hinata terkejut 'kenapa ini tidak …, astaga jangan-jangan…' , Naruto mendekatkan diri kewajah Hinata , Hinata gelagapan'Ini..tidak boleh terjadi!' sedikit lagi mereka… " Ah tuan sepertinya anda sudah sangat terlambat , lebih baik anda segera pergi" ujar Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya . Naruto tersadar dan segera melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mengambil bentonya . "Uhmm , etto…Terimakasih untuk sarapannya dan bentonya, aku pergi.." ucapnya sambil masuk kedalam mobil . Hinata bergeser dan menyaksikan mobil hitam itu pergi . "Tadi hampir saja, aku kan belum siap !" ucapnya kesal sendiri .

"Yo Naruto , bagaimana dengan… you knowlah.." kata Kiba merayu saat meeting baru saja selesai . " Hanya tidur saja.." , " Tidak ada membelai atau semacamnya?" Tanya Shino , Naruto menggeleng "Aku rasa hanya pelukan saja.." mengingat Hinatalah yang memeluknya dan menyingkirkan bantal-batntal guling itu . Rona merah ada dipipinya seketika itu juga . "Pelukan? Aku yakin Hinata tidaklah sadar melakukan itu.." sambung Kiba , 'bagaimana dia tahu?' pikir Naruto . " Aku juga pernah dipeluk Hinata , kami satu SMA dan ketika itu ada kecoa dia langsung saja memelukku sambil ketakutan, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan.." , "Begitu ya.." wajah Naruto miris , "Oh ayolah , kau pasti bisa membuat dia suka denganmu! Bersemangatlah.." , "Uhm" , "Itu mustahil , seorang dokter sangatlah serius dan sibuk , dia tak punya waktu untuk bercinta.." timpal Shino . Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa sweatdrop , 'Shino keparat !' pikir mereka berdua .

Jam 1 siang Naruto kembali kerumah , mengapa ? Makan siang tentunya . Ia khawatir Hinata tidak makan siang jadi ia berencana mengajaknya untuk makandiluar , bento tadi pagi ? Jangan ditanya Naruto adalah orang yang sangat rakus dan cepat lapar jadi sudah habis dimakannya walaupun masih jam 10 pagi . Ia mengedar pandangannya , 'dimana dia?' , "Hinata…? Hinata…? Hinata….?" Ia mulai panik . Ia kembali masuk mobil dan mencari Hinata , tapi dimana aku mencarinya? Kelayapan sambil panik itulah akhirnya yang dilakukan Naruto . Ia menangis , 'bagaimana bisa aku tidak meminta nomor dan alamat emailnya? Suami macam apa aku ini?' rutuknya dalam hati . Sampai tak sengaja sepasang mata sapphire itu melihat wanita bersurai ungu gelap yang dicari-carinya . Ia coba tenangkan senggugukannya , Ya ! itu memang Hinata . Dia sepertinya… 'belanja? Apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa seijinku?!' . Naruto keluar dan membanting pintu mobil itu . Ia hampiri Hinata dengan langkah lebar dan mata yang sedikit sembab , "Dokter Uzumaki Hinata !" panggilnya seraya memegang tangannya lalu menariknya . Naruto mengambil belanjaan Hinata dan meletakkannya dibangku belakang , "Masuk!" perintahnya dan membuka pintu untuk Hinata . Mereka pulang .

Hening . Dimobil itu sangat hening juga menegangkan . Hinata memijat-mijat pergelangan tangan yang ditarik Naruto tadi , sepertinya ia merasa kesakitan . Naruto melihat keadaan Hinata . Naruto makin bingung ketika Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata . 'apa yang telah kuperbuat? Aku sudah membuatnya menangis, dia menangis karena aku..' pikir Naruto tak kuat Ia juga menangis tapi Hinata tak melihatnya karena dia juga menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya .

Akhirnya sampai rumah , ia berjalan dan membukakan pintu bagi Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kearah wanita itu , "Tak akan sekasar tadi lagi.." katanya . Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan berjalan kedapur . Naruto memijat-mijat tangan Hinata dengan pelan , "Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Hinata, "Sudah lebih baikan, terimakasih.." , "Kalau begitu baiklah.." ucap Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata , GREP "Maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku…" kata peluk Naruto sambil menangis , Hinata juga menangis jadinya . " Aku panik , aku sudah mencari kemana-mana , aku …aku… Hiks hiks.." , " Diluar sana bahaya , aku tak ingin… kehilanganmu , Uzumaki Hinata!" Hinata agak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto . "hiks , aku baik-baik saja , aku hanya berbelanja tadi , dikulkas tidak ada apa-apa.." , "Kau tidak seharusnya repot-repot , kita bisa makan diluar dan berbelanja bersama.." Naruto makin memperkuat pelukannya . "yasudah , lain kali kita berbelanja sama ya , bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan ini? Aku agak sulit bernapas.." , " Tidak , jika kau belum mengatakan bahwa kau memaafkanku.." , "Baiklah , aku memaafkanmu .." pelukan itu merenggang dan terlepas .

Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang sayu DEG 'mengapa dia sangat tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini?' pikirnya . Ia menggeleng . " baiklah , kau duduklah disini . Biarkan aku memasak untuk makan siang kita.." , "uhm apa aku bisa meminta nomormu atau alamat e-mailmu ?" , " Tentu saja , lihatlah sendiri . Ponselku ada dikamar , aku lupa membawanya tadi" , " Baiklah , kalau begitu aku kekamar .." Naruto berjalan kesana meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya . 'tidak ingin kehilanganku? Apa maksudnya?' pikirnya dalam hati .

DI KAMAR

"Baiklah , sudah selesai" ucap Naruto . Dia melihat-lihat fitur handphone Hinata , 'apa ini ? tidak ada games? Semua ini tentang kesehatan? Bagaimana cara pertolongan pertama? Ciri-ciri penyakit , sangat tidak menarik!' pikirnya . Ia melihat-melihat gambar yang ada diponsel milki istrinya itu . 'mengapa semua photo tulisan-tulisan tentang kesehatan ?' ia sweatdrop . Iseng ia pilih Kamera dan memfoto dirinya sendiri , tak banyak hanya sekali saja yanga menampakkan dia sampai kantong kemejanya tentu saja dengan senyum rubahnya . "Tuan Naruto.." ia buru-buru meletakkan ponsel Hinata dan mendatangi Hinata . "Semua sudah siap , ayo kita makan Tuan.." disertai senyuman manisnya . 'aku sudah meleleh..' pikir Naruto .

WAKTU MALAM

Naruto sudah kembali pulang sejam yang lalu dan sedang mandi sekarang , siang tadi sesudah makan siang ia buru-buru kembali kekantornya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri lagi . "Kali ini jangan keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku" , Hinata mengangguk .

"Aku ingin tidur dulu , Tuan"ucap Hinata diluar pintu kamar Naruto . "Tunggu ! aku sedang pakai pakaian , jangan masuk dulu.." , " Aku akan tidur dikamar tamu , aku sudah membersihkannya.." , lama , ya Naruto lama membalasnya , "Oh, begitu ya.." , "Oyasuminasai .." lanjutnya dengan nada yang lirih . "Oyasuminasai.." jawab Hinata dari luar dan tak lama terdengar pintu kamar lain yang tertutup . 'Bodoh ! mana mungkin dia suka padaku..' pikir Naruto . Ia menghempaskan badannya keranjangnya..

BUGH

Wanita itu sudah ada diranjangnya , ia melihat ponselnya untuk melihat jam sekarang . 'Sudah jam 10 ya?' pikirnya . Sekedar mengasah ingatannya ia membuka berkas photo tentang pelajarannya saat kuliyah . 'Kenapa foto Tuan Naruto ada disini?' , ia berniat menghapusnya. Tinggal disentuh namun tak jadi . 'Aku suka matanya , tak ada ruginya jika tidak dihapuskan?' lalu mengamatinya sebentar sebelum menggeser kephoto materi pelajarannya .

"Kau mau kemana?" , "Oh , Tuan Naruto , Ohayo.., aku ingin melamar pekerjaan kerumah sakit tempat kak Neji bekerja" , " Begitu ya, baiklah biar kutemani" , "Oh tidak usah tidak usah , Anda harus bekerja hari ini , aku sudah menyiapkan bento Anda" kata Hinata sambil memberi bento kuning itu keNaruto . "Aku bisa sendiri , Tuan . Jangan khawatir.." senyum . Naruto terbius lagi . "Oh hampir saja aku lupa , aku belum tahu nomor dan e-mail Anda , bisa aku mendapatkannya?" Naruto tersadar , ia merogoh kantong saku celana dan bajunya , "Sepertinya ketinggalan dikamar .." ia hendak pergi mengambilnya tapi .."Tidak , biar aku saja . Lagi pula ada beberapa barang ku yang tertinggal dikamar Anda" ia berjalan . Naruto yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya bisa menahan netes air liurnya , ketika melihat badan Hinata yang bisa dibilang sexy ditambah rambutnya yang anggun .

TBC

Hallo minna-san ! gimana ? tolong reviewnya ya ! dan tolong bantuannya ! Saya berjanji akan ada konflik . Maaf kalau pengetikan dan bahsanya tidak terlalu dimengerti . (Membungkukkan badan )


	4. Chapter 4

"Baiklah , saatnya pembalasan dendam. Apa ini ? apa semuanya dipenuhi dengan grafik dan gambar-gambar mobil yang sangat membosankan? Dasar pembisnis !"Cibir Hinata . CLIK "Baiklah , save photo , selesai !" .

"Ini ponsel anda Tuan , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..Jaa nee ..!" , "Baiklah , good luck !" , "Thanks.. !"Hinata menjawabnya cepat . Naruto yang masih sarapan melihat kepergian Hinata sampai tak terlihat lagi , dengan cepat ia habiskan sarapannya , membawa bentonya dan pergi dengan lagi jika bukan kedirektur rumah sakit yang akan dilamar Hinata . Selain mengelola dibidang otomotif , perusahaannya juga mengelola dan memenuhi pesanan alat rumah sakit , nah dengan begitu ia bisa mengancam pihak rumah sakit untuk menerima Hinata , jika tidak ia akan menyetop pemasukan barang-barang yang diminta . Lagi pula , Dirut. RS itu adalah temannya , Rock lee .

"Hey Hinata !" terdengar semacam teriakan saat Hinata berjalan menuju pintu besar RS itu , "Kak Neji !?" Hinata berbinar , sungguh Ia sangat rindu dengan kakak sekaligus seniornya ini , "Ya , aku Neji dan aku juga merindukanmu , apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" , "Seperti yang kakak lihat.."Sambil menganggkat beberapa berkas , "Ohh , melamar pekerjaan bukan ? sepertinya saat ini , sedang tidak ada lowongan untuk spesialis Saraf , yah maafkan aku , aku tidak bisa mem.." , "Ada apa ini ? aku kesini untuk melamar kak . Lagipula itu tidak apa-apa , aku lebih suka hasil keringatku sendiri.." sambil senyum dan mengepalkan tangannya . "Baiklah kalau begitu semoga berhasil ya ! Aku harus pergi sepertinya temanku memanggilku" , "thanks.. oh baiklah , Jaa" , "Jaa, aku akan menemuimu nanti" jawab Neji sambil berlari . 'Baiklah , kita mulai Hinata!' pikiran HInata .

"Naruto? Aku tadi melihat Hinata mengapa kalian tak bersama? Bertengkar?" , "Ahh , bukan apa-apa , apa Lee ada didalam sekarang ?" , "Dia bukan tipe yang suka tidak masuk kerja , he?", "hahaha , tentu saja !" , "Aku melihat Hinata terlihat lebih manis sekarang , apa kalian telah melakukannya?", "Nanti aku ceritakan ! aku buru-buru!" teriak Naruto sambil sedikit berlari .

"Tuan , ada yang ingin.." , "LEE !" teriakku memasuki ruangannya dengan lantang , "Naruto?" kami bertatapan , "Saya permisi.." , "WHAHAHA" kami tertawa bersama . "Bagaimana kabarmu , wahai pengantin muda?!" , "Hahaha , kau sama saja seperti lainnya , mesum!" . "Haha , jika tidak saling mesum maka kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini , bukan ?" , "WHAHAHA" pecah lagi tertawaan mereka .

"Baiklah , baiklah . Nanti akan kuceritakan hal menariknya kepadamu . Sekarang Aku butuh bantuanmu" , "Itu janjimu , baiklah katakan!" . "aku ingin kau menerima lamaran Hinata disini" , "Hinata? Adik Neji ? melamar disini?" , "Ya , Dia juga adikmu kan?" , "Hanya itu saja? BHAHAHA" sekarang Neji yang tertawa sendiri , "kau tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari , baka ! kau cukup menghubungiku , apa ponselmu rusak?" , "Hahaha , aku juga rindu padamu , makanya aku kemari.." , Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian berpelukan , 'aku menyesal mengatakan itu tadi'pikir Naruto .

"Baiklah , Lee . Sepertinya Hinata akan segera kemari . Tolong jangan bilang aku kemari" , "Oke . Serahkan padaku , Naruto!" . CLEK .Naruto keluar ruag Lee , Ia melihat Hinata dari kejauhan sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang mungkin melamar disini juga . Aku lantas berbelok dan pergi kekantorku . 'Masalah selesai . Nanti siang , Aku pasti melihat Hinata tersenyum' pikirnya . Mobil Hitam itu melaju .

Waktu makan siang tiba dan Naruto kembali kerumah , Ia sangat bahagia sekarang karena pasti Hinata juga bahagia diterima diRS yang dilamarnya . Namun..

"Tadaima, oh Hinata , bagaimana hasilnya? , kenapa kau terlihat murung? Apa yang salah ?" , "Anda Tanya apa yang salah?" , "Kau.. ada apa denganmu?"melihat Hinata yang melotot kearahnya , "Anda yang salah , Tuan Naruto ! Apa Anda tahu apa kesalahan Anda?" , "Kesalahan apa?" , "Anda tak usah belagak tak tahu apapun , kak Neji mengatakan bahwa Anda juga berada diRS tempat aku melamar tadi dan Anda bertemu dengan Kak Lee , apa aku perlu menjelaskan semua?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi . "Dengar Hinata.." , "Aku tak butuh bantuan Anda ! bukankah sudah kubilang Aku bisa sendiri dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku! Aku tahu disana tidak ada lowongan untuk spesialis sepertiku , karena Anda seorang dokter dipecat demi aku ? Dimana hati Anda ?!" , "Hinata , aku hanya…" , "aku benci Anda , berhentilah bertingkah baik kepadaku dan jangan campuri urusanku lagi ! Ini semua ..semua ahhh semua ini menjijikkan , aku tak butuh Anda peduli terhadapku !"

Naruto terdiam , ini tidak seperti rencananya , Dia semualanya hanya ingin membuat Hinata tak capek-capek mencari pekerjaan . Lagipula Dia mana tahu bahwa spesialis seperti Hinata tak ada lowongannya disana. CLEK bunyi pintu kamar Hinata dengan agak sedikit keras wanita itu menutupnya .

Sudah 3 hari mereka tidak melakukan komunikasi , sama sekali tidak melakukan komunikasi . Naruto sekarang bangun lebih cepat dan berangkat lebih cepat kekantor , bukan tidak menyiapkan hanya saja bento yang disiapkan Hinata belum selesai tapi Naruto sudah pergi . Sakit hati itu yang dirasakan Naruto , apa semua marahan itu pantas diterimanya? . Entahlah.. Hinata ? Ia bahkan ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Naruto namun ada rasa canggung dihatinya lagipula tak ada waktu untuk berkomunikasi dengannya . Naruto selalu pulang larut malam , dan tak pernah mengucapkan salam ketika pulang seperti yang Ia lakukan waktu Hinata memarahinya . Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin sekali berbicara pada Hinata , namun mengingat bahwa Hinata sendirilah yang mengatakan untuk berhenti mencampuri urusannya , apa boleh buat ?

Dan pagi ini juga Bento Hinata kalah cepatnya dengan kepergian Naruto kekantor . Hinata mulai khawatir dengan Naruto , 'apa dia ingat makan ketika sedang bekerja?' pikirnya . Ia ingin sekali mengantar bento ini , namun 'apa NAruto menerimanya nanti ?' pikirnya lagi . Namun .. semalam Ia melihat Naruto yang terus saja batuk dan langsung tidur dengan pakaian kerjanya disofa , Ia menjadi sangat kasihan 'karena aku NAruto jadi begini' pikirnya lagi . Ia ambil ponselnya , "Halo Kak Neji , apa kau sibuk ?" , "Tidak , Kau tahu dimana Naruto bekerja? Bisakah kau antarkan aku kesana , kak ?" , "Baiklah , aku tunggu. Jaa" .

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kegedung bertingkah 40 itu , ia sangat takjub melihat tempat kerja suaminya itu . Orangnya sangat ramai dan berpakaian rapi . Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sebuah mobil dan alat-alat lainnya dibuat ketika Ia menaiki Lift . "Nyonya Uzumaki Hinata, benar ?" , Hinata menoleh . "Aku Sai , aku Sekretaris Tuan Naruto , aku mengenali Anda karena Walpaper ponsel Tuan Naruto adalah gambar Anda" Hinata membesarkan matanya , Ia sangat terkejut . "Mari Saya antarkan keruangan Tuan Naruto, Nyonya".

TOK TOK "Tuan , Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan Anda" , 'apa ?Nyonya katanya ?Hinata?' , "Aku tak ada waktu bercanda denganmu Sai !" jawabku ketus dan terus mengerjakan perkerjaanku . "Aku tak bercanda Tuan . Apa Anda tak mempersilahkannya masuk?" jawab Sai datar . 'yang benar saja , Sai bodoh ! Aku mana mungkin tak mengijinkan Istriku masuk , dasar Baka !' rutukku . "Masuklah" walaupun susah mengucapkannya karena ada rasa canggung , rindu , kesal bercampur semua namun aku tetaplah suaminya .

Dan terlihatlah Malaikat jiwaku disana , berpakaian sopan namun tetap cantik , Ia memakai rok tanggungnya yang membuat Ia menjadi terlihat tinggi dan memakai kaos lengan panjangnya ditambah lagi rambutnya yang diikiat setengah dengan rapi . 'Hinata..' . "Aku permisi Tuan dan Nyonya" Sai keluar dan menutup pintu . Hening . Aku tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan beberapa berkas yang harus kulihat dan kutandatangani. Ia? Ia menatapku datar walaupun jelas Ia juga terlihat sedikit gugup . Ia berjalan kearahku dan duduk dihadapanku .

"ehem, apa Aku mengganggumu , Tuan?" , Aku diam dan sama sekali tak menoleh kearahnya . "Sepertinya iya , Aku kesini mengantarkan bento Anda. Aku mengkhaw.." perkataannya terputus . "Aku taku.." , Ia menggeleng dan menarik napasnya , "Aku prihatin kepada kesehatan Anda" dia menunduk . Kulihat Dia dan kuambil Bento kuning itu . Aku memakan isinya , kebetulan Aku memang belum makan dari semalam . "Maafkan Aku.." ucapnya lirih. "Untuk apa?" jawabku santai sambil terus melihat kearah laptopku , sesekali kulihat kearahnya .

"Kejadian waktu itu.." , "Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi" jawabku cepat . "Tapi Aku telah mengu.." , "Apa Kau tak mengerti ? Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi !" jawabku agak meninggikan suaraku . Hening lagi . Aku hanya tak mau mengingat itu lagi , jika Aku mengingatnya maka kekesalanku dan rasa bersalahku akan duel lagi didalamku . Kusodorkan undangan kepadanya dan kembali bekerja .

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 sore , kau bersiaplah dirumah .." dia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ada undangan dihadapnnya . Ia melihat undangan tersebut dan membacanya . Ia sedikit kaget , kelihatannya . "Terimakasih untuk bentonya , Aku ingin bekerja sekarang.." Ucapku , mungkin ini seperti mengusirnya dengan halus namun Aku tak tahan melihatnya sedih begini .

"Baiklah . Aku pergi.." Ia mengelap mukanya 'sepertinya tadi Ia menangis..' pikirku . Ia sampai didepan pintu dengan cepat Aku bangkit dan menangkap tangannya lalu kutarik Dia kepelukanku . Aku tak mempedulikan rasa kesalku tadi , yang penting Dia berhenti menangis dan memaafkanku karena sudah membuatnya menangis . Kueratkan pelukanku menyalurkan kerinduanku kepadanya , Ia juga membalas pelukanku dan semakin mempernyaman kepalanya yang rata dengan bahuku .

Kurasakan bajuku yang mulai basah , "Hey sudah jangan menangis lagi.." sambil kuelus-elus rambutnya 'Kenapa aku menjadi bahagia seperti ini ya?' pikirku . "Maafkan Aku." Ucap Kami bersama . Kami terdiam . "Kau tak salah , Hinata.." ucapku pelan . "Tapi.." , "Waktu itu , Kau hanya emosi dan merasa kasihan dengan dokter yang kau gantikan tempatnya . Aku mengerti. Jangan lagi menangis , oke . Maafkan Aku.." ucapku . Dia diam , "Sebenarnya dokter itu adalah Kak Neji , Ia dipindahkan kecabang lain.." , "Lalu?" , "Aku terkejut dan takut dia marah padaku" , "tapi kenyataannya tidak bukan?" Ia mengangguk .

"Baiklah , hapus air mata ini, dan mulailah persiapkan segala sesuatunya .." ucapku sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tanganku . Ia menampilkan senyumnya yang bisa membuatku meleleh . "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." , "Tidak usah , Kak Neji ada dibawah menungguku" , "Kalau begitu biar kuantar samapai bawah.." .

Kami berjalan bersama , Aku melihat kearahnya , sangat berniat memegang tangannya dan berjalan selayaknya suami-istri , ini diperusahaanku bukan ? semua karyawanku pasti tahu posisiku . Namun kurasakan tanganku hawanya berbeda kali ini , 'Hinata?' dia ternyata sudah diluan memegang tanganku. "Bolehkah?" pandangnya kearahku . "o-oh tent-tentu saja.." jawabku gugup , kami bejalan bersama . Aku melambaikan tangan kearah mereka . Senyum jelas terukir indah dibibirku.

TBC

Yup ! Konflik ! tapi cepat banget endnya ! maaf , aku mmg gak bisa buat NaruHina itu terlalu lama terbelenggu konflik itu sama saja menyiksaku . Hehehe . So.. Silahkan review minna ! Satu review sejuta semangat ! (Membungkukkan badan )


	5. Chapter 5

"Bagaimana? Apa jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang tadi ?" , "Hihiihi , benar kak . Jadi aku menyukai Naruto ?" , "Tentu saja . Jika tidak , mana mungkin wajahmu memerah seperti itu.." , "Hihihi.., uhm Kakak , pesta malam itu apa ?" , "kenapa ?" , "Undangan yang diberikan Naruto kepadaku bertemakan pesta malam , dan wanita diwajibkan memakai gaun malam" , "Bhahaha.." , "Kenapa kak ?" , "Sebaiknya kita pergi mencari gaun malammu , karena kuyakin kau tidak punya yang seperti itu . Jangan banyak Tanya , pokoknya nanti malam kau harus cantik dan bisa membuat Naruto terpesona denganmu, kau harus menjadi bintangnya.." , "Kakak bisa saja !" . Kami terus tertawa didalam mobil sampai namun saat memilih pakaian…

"Aku tidak akan mengahadiri pesta itu.." , "Apa maksudmu?" , "kak , baju ini terlalu terbuka , dan ini sangat sexy !" , "Ya inilah namanya gaun malam, kau ini aneh sekali !" , "pokoknya aku tidak mau !" , "yasudah , bersiaplah menangis karena Naruto akan marah kepadamu lagi dan kali ini dia akan menceraikanmu" , "Kakak ! " , " Ini adalah pesta orang-orang kaya terhormat Hinata , dank au membiarkan Naruto sendiri? Disana banyak wanita cantik , tahu ! dan pasti semua lelaki tak akan mengingat statusnya jika istrinya tidak ikut . Lagi pula kau adalah seorang Hyuga dan bersuami seorang Presdir , sudah waktunya kau berubah Hinata ! kau harus tahu keadaanmu.." Ujar Neji dengan sedikit tampang emosi . "Ta-tapi.." , "Simpan alasanmu !" , "Ayo cepat pilih gaunmu , sebentar lagi jam 6!" .

"Tadaima.. Hinata…?" , "Okaeri Tuan Naruto, aku dikamarmu.." Naruto berjalan kekamarnya , dan … "Jangan melihatku seperti itu dengan seringaian mu.." kata Hinata membuyarkan ketakjuban yang dirasakan Naruto ketika melihat Hinata saat ini . Gaun malam yang panjangnya sampai kaki itu berwarna kuning keemasan bermodel kerah seperti kerah pakaian orang cina sehingga sedikit menutupi lehernya dan tertutup dibagian dadanya , Gaun itu berlengan pendek , hanya sampai ketiak Hinata sehingga lenggannya terlihat sempurna , bagian belakangnya menampakkan punggung Hinata yang mulus , ditambah lagi rambut Hinata yang digulung keatas yang bisa disebut sedikit menggairahkan karena gulunganya dibuat sedikit berantakan membuat Naruto adalah pria terbeuntung didunia memiliki Istri secantik ini .

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian Anda , Aku harap Anda menyukainya , Saya permisi.." Hinata melewati Naruto . Naruto menarik napasnya dalam , menghirup wangi yang dipancarkan Hinata, 'Aku sudah gila padanya !' pikirnya . Ia senyum-senyum sendiri , dan pergi mandi .

"Baiklah , kita sudah sampai.." ujar Naruto , ia hendak keluar namun ditahan Hinata , "Dasi Anda kurang rapi , Tuan . Biar Aku rapikan.." sambil menampangkan senyumnya . "Sudah selesai.." . "Oh , ter-terimakasih . Sebaiknya kau mulai memanggilku Naruto" , "Na-ruto ?" , "Jika kau keberatan kau bisa panggil aku sayang.." goda Naruto . "Sayang ?" , "Ya ? hehehe" wajah Hinata memerah . 'mengapa dia sangat manis?' Mereka saling melihat , Naruto berniat mencium Hinata dan mendekatkan diri, sedikit lagi… TOK TOK mereka tersadar dan menjauh satu sama lain . 'sial ! siapa sih ?' sambil membuka jendelanya . "Yo Naruto ! ayo keluar ! Kami sudah menunggu !" ucap Kiba . "Ne? Hinata? Kaukah itu ?" , "Y-ya Kiba.." , "Kau sangat Cantik…" , "ehem.." , "tentu saja lebih cantik Matsuri , baiklah kami menunggumu didalam." , Naruto sedikit berdecih "Matsuri ? yang diradio?" , "Ya , begitulah . Kau akan menemuinya nanti.." ujar Naruto kemudian keluar dan membukakan pintu untu Hinata . Hinata menggandeng siku Naruto , mata para tamu tersorot penuh kearah meraka ketika merka sampai didalam.

Naruto terlihat gagah dengan setelah serba Hitam yang dipilihkan Hinata , Ia terlihat sangat cocok dengan Hinata dengan Hinata bak seorang Ratu dengan setelan keemasannya . Mereka duduk berpisah , Naruto tentu saja berkumpul dengan temannya , Hinata langsung ditarik oleh Karin , Temari , tenten, ino , sakura , karui dan matsuri kegerombolan cewek . Acarapun dimulai .

"Kau harus mencoba minuman ini Hinata .. Sedikit saja , ini seperti ritual jika kau berada dipesta yang seperti ini.." , "Benarkah ?" , "uhm cobalah, sedikit saja.." ucap Sakura . "Baiklah.." . Tak lama setelah itu Hinata masih merasa biasa saja dan mulai menikmati minuman yang disediakan , _Para hadirin yang terhormat , kami persilahkan anda dan pasangan Anda untuk melakukan dansa sekarang . Tak terkecuali , anda semua semuanya !_ ucap moderator .

"kalian mau kemana?" , "Sepertinya kami sudah diberi tanda untuk berdansa bersama pria payah kami Hinata , kau juga akan dijemput pria payahmu.." ucap Tenten yang sudah ditarik oleh Neji . 'kak Neji ?' Neji mengedipkan matanya kerah Hinata . "ehem , Hinata?" 'suara itu ..' , "Ma-maukah ber-dansa dengan-ku ?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya . Hinata melihat kearah Naruto , 'Dia.. dia mengapa sangat memukau ?' Ia menyambut tangan itu dan mereka berdansa bersama .

Ikatan tangan Naruto dipinggang Hinata sangatlah rileks begitu juga ikatan tangan Hinata dileher Naruto . Mereka bergerak harmoni , Mereka terus saling bertatapan . Sampai Hinata menarik leher Naruto agar lebih memendek dan CUP ia mencium lelaki itu , 'Hinata.. kau? Mabuk?' pikir Naruto ketika merasakan ada rasa Wine dibibir Hinata . Ciuman itu lepas . "Aku mencintaimu Naruto" ucap Hinata . Naruto terdiam 'apa dia berkata jujur ?' , "Mengapa kau tidak peka sama sekali ? kau kira aku seperti ini untuk siapa ? Hanya untuk mu Suamiku ! Aku ingin kau selalu disampingku dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu ! Aku mencintai Uzumaki Naruto !" teriak Hinata . "Kau mabuk , Hinata.." , telunjuk Hinata dengan cepat berdiri didepan bibir Naruto , ditariknya lagi leher Naruto CUP ciuman lagi didaratkan dibibir Naruto . "Panggil aku sayang , Naruto , akh salah , Sayang.." , "Hinata !" ternyata setelah kata-kata itu Hinata pingsan . Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu didekapannya dan pergi melaju dengan mobilnya .

Sesampainya dirumah , Naruto membaringkan Hinata didalam kamarnya , Ia ta berani menyentuh Hinata dan pergi kekamarnya . Ia sangat bingung sekaligus senang sekaligus malu dengan kejadian tadi . Ia membelakangi kasur nya dan menatap alam luar dari jendelanya , GREP tangan putih itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang . "Kau tak perlu terkejut , Sayang . Ini aku.." Naruto berbalik dan menatap Hinata . "Kau sedang mabuk , sayang .." namun Hianta malah balik menciumnya . Naruto awalnya menolak namun ciuamn itu berlangsung lama dan ia terbuai . Malah ialah yang paling agresif sekarang .

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada diranjang Naruto dengan posisi Narutolah yang dibawah dan Hinata diatasnya , Hinata menghentikan ciuman itu , Ia melepaskan kaitan rambutnya tanda Ia sudah siap , sepertinya . "Aku menyukaimu , Hinata" Ia kembali menunduk dan mereka saling berciuman kembali . Menikmati malam pertama mereka yang tertunda . Dari ruangan itu hanya terdengar desahan-desahan mereka yang terlalu menikmati malam pertamanya .

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat . Ia merasakan badannya sangat pegal , Ia menggeliat kesana kemari untuk mencapai posisi enaknya , dan ketemu , Ia mempererat pelukannya pada benda itu . Namun Ia sedikit terkejut ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bokongnya , Ia membuka matanya . 'Na-naruto ?!' Ia menyadari posisinya yang sekarang sedang saling memeluk dengan Naruto . Ia ingin sekali berteriak . Namun ditahannya , Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memisahkan diri . Perlahan dibukanya selimut yang menutup dirinya , 'Apa yang terjadi semalam?' jeritnya dalam hati . Ia melihat pakaiannya semalam sudah berserak dilantai . Ia berlari kecil kearah Kamar mandi berniat mandi . 'Kami pasti sudah melakukannya semalam , dia pasti sudah …ahhh sudahlah lupakan !' ia bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan . Ia melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan tak terbalut apapun , pipinya memanas melihat keadaan suaminya seperti itu , Ia membangunkan Naruto namun tidak sampai bangun , mata biru itu membuka sedikit dan Naruto terkejut dengan tutupan pintu kamar yang agak keras , 'ternyata dia sudah bangun' ada seringaian muncul dibibirnya . 'aku benar-benar melakukannya semalam ,ya ?' melihat kamarnya yang berantakan terutama kasurnya saat ini . Ia melihat ada secarik kertas diatas lemari kecil dekatnya , _Bangun dan cepat mandi ! Anda sangat bau !_ , Naruto tersenyum , "aku bau karenamu Hinata.." ia bangkit dan pergi mandi .

Hinata sudah selesai masaknya , ia melihat jam dinding yang ada tak jauh darinya , "Pasti dia belum bangun, lebih baik aku bangunkan saja !"ucapnya dan berbalik namun.. KYA ! "Kenapa kau kemari !" , "lalu aku kemana?" , HInata sangat terkejut karena ternyata Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya ternyata . "lalu aku kemana , sayang ?" goda Naruto sambil tertawa . Muka hinata seketika itu juga memanas . Naruto menagkap Hinata yang seprtinya sudah ingin pingsan . "Jangan dipaksa mengingatnya , kau tenang saja dulu.." Naruto hendak membaringkannya dikasurnya namun melihat kasurnya yang masih berantakan ia jadinya membaringkannya dikasur dalam kamar Hinata .

Naruto duduk ditepi kasur sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hinata . "Apa yang terjadi ?" , "Kau pingsan , Hinata" , "Maksduku semalam.." , "Kau menyiumku dan kita bercinta" , "Kenapa bisa terjadi ?' , "Karena kau mabuk .." , "Dan alasan yang paling utama karena kita saling mencintai.." , "Bagaimana kau…" , "Orang mabuk selalu mengatakan kejujuran bukan ?" , "Jadi aku sudah mengata.." , "Sudah . Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal ?" , "Apa yang Anda maks" , "Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata.." Tarikan napas panjang terjadi begitu saja saat kata itu terlontarkan . "Aku sangat senang , kau juga menyukaiku" , "Anda terlihat sangat yakin!" , "Jika tidak mana mungkin kau menyerbuku semalam?" , "Menyerbu ?Maksud anda?" . "Begini.." CUP Naruto mencium Hinata tepat dibibirnya , lama ia mencium Hinata , sambil mengulang memori yang terjadi semalam . Hinata melepaskan pangutan itu , "Apa yang anda lakukan ?" katanya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya . "Mencium Istriku.." muka Hinata memerah lagi . "Yah yah yah .. Jangan pingsan lagi ! Hinata !" . Dan Hinata kembali pingsan .

5 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu , mereka sudah menjadi suami-istri yang normal ,maksud normal disini adalah saling mencintai . Hinata sudah bisa menerima dirinya bahwa Ia memang mencintai Naruto dan Naruto juga mencintainya . Perut Hinata sudah membesar saat ini , tapi Ia tetap bekerja , Naruto sudah melarangnya bekerja namun Ia berjanji akan ambil cuti ketika umur kandungannya sudah mencapai 7 bulan , awalnya Naruto tidak menerima usulan Hinata , tapi siapa tahan jika Hinata memintanya dengan senyuman manis disertai ciuman sogokan setelahnya ? tak ada yang tahan bukan ?.

Yah disinilah mereka , tepat pukul 5 sore , didepan teras rumah mereka . Mereka tertawa bersama , disertai dengan the hijau dan kue moci buatan Hinata . Naruto mempererat pelukannya keistrinya itu , "Dasar gendut !" ucapnya pelan , "Aku bisa dengar itu , sayang !" , "Hahaha" , "Aku gendut karena mu!" , "Jika tidak gendut kau tak akan semanis ini sayang.." , "Kau selalu menggodaku !" "menggoda ?" CUP ciuman kilat Naruto , mereka saling melihat , "WHAHAHA" . "Dasar rubah !" .

"Boruto , kenapa sekarang kau semanja ini?" , "Aku rindu sama Kaa-chan !" , "Benarkah? Aku tak tahu apa itu benar apa tidak ?" goda Hinata pada bocah pirang yang ada dipangkuannya saat ini , melihat kondisinya sih sepertinya Hinata baru pulang kerja karena dia masih memakai jas Dokternya . "Kaa-chan mau bukti ?" , "Jika kau mengijinkan.." "Sini , biar Boruto cium !" CUP ciuman di kedua pipi Hinata . "Kaa-chan juga rindu sama Boruto.." ucap HInata mengeratkan pelukannya dan seskali mencium pucuk kepala anaknya itu . "Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan selalu saja sibuk sihh , aku kan gak punya teman . Tidak seperti temanku lainnya , mereka punya kakak atau adik ketika ia hanya sendiri dirumah . Aku tidak punya apa-apa!" bocah 5 tahun itu memasang mimik sedih .

Hinata diam seribu bahasa , Ia sepertinya tahu apa masalah Boruto , "Lalu Boruto mau apa ?" Tanya Hinata menatap mata anaknya yang percis dengan mata suaminya itu , Boruto diam , sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu dia mau apa , tapi yang jelas dia merasa sangat kesepian . "Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan akan berusaha jika waktunya sudah tiba, bersabarlah.." Boruto jelas saja bingung , 'apa yang dimaksud Kaa-chan?' pikirnya , "Usaha apa kaa-chan ?" , ' apa yang baru saja akau katakana ?Bodoh !" , "Etto…Usa.." , "Tadaima !" , "Okaeri ! Nah Boruto Tou-chan sudah pulang sepertinya pulang lebih cepat sekarang , bagaiman kalau kita sambut bersama?" , "Uhm ..!" Boruto lepas dari pelukan Hinata dan menyambut Ayahnya . "Tou-chan !" , "Boruto ! Whahaha , kau semakin berat saja . DImana Kaa-chan?" , "hehehe ada diruang TV.." , "Baiklah ayo kita kesana..!" .

"Ano…" , "Uhm? Ada apa sayang ?" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata , sekarang sudah malam , Boruto juga udah ditidurkan oleh Hinata , lalu apa lagi yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata ? . "Boruto.." , "Bukankah Dia sudah tidur ?" Hinata mengangguk , "Dia sepertinya mulai memerlukan teman.." , "Bukankah dia punya banyak teman dirumah ?" , "Maksudku Dia kesepian ketika kita sedang bekerja.." , "uhmm.. baiklah aku bisa mengajaknya kekantor agar dia tidak merasa kese.." , "Bukan itu maksudku ! Baka !", "Lalu ?" CUP Ciuman dibibir Naruto , mereka saling sedikit melumat , Hinata melepaskan ciuman itu , "Dia sepertinya ingin Adik.." ia menyadari wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang.. Naruto tak sadar perasaannya ini seang atau terkejut yang penting dia juga sangat menginginkan satu lagi anak , namun takut Hinata tak mau . "Oh begitu ya.." , "Apa maksudmu oh begitu ya.." , "Karena kau sudah mengejekku baka dan tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang, kau akan mendapat hukuman.." , "hukuman ?" , "Kau tak akan bisa tidur malam ini !" , "KYAAA !" . Dan mereka menikmati malam mereka .

END

Akhirnya selesai juga ... Maaf kalok fanfic ini jelek . Ini karya keduaku . Penurunan atau peningkatan dari fanfic 1 ku ? Tolong penilaiannya minna-san ! (Membungkukkan badan) . Sebenarnya Aku udh punya fanfic 3 , apa ada yg berminat ? Review , please ... Bocoran fanfic 3 : Judulnya pembunuh Anjing . Hehehehe


End file.
